


In A World Apart

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Spanking, M/M, No Angst, Non AU, Rimming, Sappy Ending, Teasing, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their off time in LA Harry is reminded just how much he loves Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Harry woke up to a to a cool breeze against his naked chest where warmth was usually pressed up against it. He squint his eyes open, drawing his eyebrows together when the sun burst through the sheer white curtains, into his sleep heavy eyes. He yawned and stretched his limbs awake and began to feel around the right side of the bed. He opened his eyes again to reveal a lump of blankets and duvets piled to the edge. He reached and prodded underneath them until he felt soft, smooth, familiar skin.

Louis.

His boy.

His boy who happened to be shivering despite being engulfed by a mountain of linen.

“Lou,” he croaked out. Voice still shrill from sleep. “Baby, come here you’re freezing.” He wrapped his arm across Louis’ waist, pulled his body from under the covers, and cuddled him tightly against his chest.

Louis sniffled awake and promptly turned in Harry’s arms to avoid the California sunrise. He burrowed his head into Harry’s neck and intertwined their legs trying to accumulate all the warmth between them.

They laid there in peaceful silence for all but a minute when—  
  
“Who’s bloody idea was it to sleep with the windows open?” Ah. He’s grumpy.

Harry huffed out a laugh. He rubbed one hand up and down Louis’ shirtless back, and one through his hair at the base of his neck. For the first time in their 5 year relationship, Louis’ hair was longer than Harry’s. Harry loved it. Loved how it was soft, silky, and slightly curled at the ends. Loved that he could tug on it and Louis would practically purr in return. Loved the feeling of running his fingers through it slow and relaxed just like this. He couldn’t get enough.

He kissed the top of Louis' head gently before speaking again. “Surely you remember it was you, love.”

Louis peeked up at Harry through his lashes. From this position only one eye was visible, but Harry was sure he was trying to giving him the most menacing look he could muster up at such an early hour.

“I have no recollection,” he yawned. "Past me would never do such a thing to present me.” he lifted his head up to place a kiss on the column of Harry’s neck and flopped back down with a grunt.

Of course Louis remembered. He told Harry he wanted to fall asleep with _fresh air in his lungs_  and the breeze felt _just right_. Harry gently reminded him that he hated sleeping with the windows open. He knew how easily Louis got cold, and knew he'd wake up moody and shivering.

He remembers. He just couldn’t give Harry the satisfaction of being right.

“Why else would there be an excessive amount of duvets and blankets up here with us?” he looked down to see Louis on his way back to sleep. He gently shook him in his arms and made his next point. "I knew you would get cold when you inevitably separate from me in your sleep.”

“Have you ever slept with yourself?” Louis croaked out irritably. "Honestly babe, I don’t know where the heat comes from, but it’s like sleeping with a bloody furnace.”

Harry sighed. Louis is right, but Harry can’t help but want to be pressed up against him all night. It’s comforting, and Harry knows deep down Louis loves himself a good cuddle.

“Yes, yes. You’re right,” he kissed Louis’ forehead, "Sleep now.” Harry tightened his hold on Louis.

“What if I don’t want to sleep now?” Louis’ big blue eyes met Harry’s sleepy green ones, eyebrows raised, and lips tilted with challenge. “Haven’t seen you in so long. What if I wanted to get you off right now?”

Louis pressed his thigh up against Harry’s crotch giving Harry a preview of what’s to come. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling and started to grind down for more. He opened his now glassy eyes and brought his hands to Louis’ face, exhaling a hushed moan when their lips met.

He lingered there for a moment before pulling back and pressing their lips together again. Louis began to nibble and suck on Harry's bottom lip. Harry groaned at the slight sting and moved his right hand from Louis’ face down to his soft hip.

Louis moved his body back just far enough to reach a hand down the front of Harry’s bare torso. Slowly inching further down to tease his finger tips under the band of his pants. He moved his lips from Harry’s, down to his neck, and left soft kisses to his skin with the occasional lick.

Harry was already starting to stiffen from his boyfriend’s teasing touches. He pushed his lower half into Louis' finger tips hoping to get the slightest touch of relief. When he felt the tip of Louis’ hand brush against his cock, he let out a low moan, and let his hand slide down to squeeze his boyfriend’s perfect arse.

“Fuck, baby."

Louis kissed and sucked his way down to Harry’s chest and latched on to Harry’s left nipple. He grazed the nub between his sharp teeth gently. He pulled off to soothe it with his tongue when he heard Harry hiss. Harry continued groping Louis' bum and pushing his now fully hard length into his boyfriend’s hand.

Louis reached further into Harry’s pants and swiped his thumb over the slit eliciting a shiver from Harry. He pulled Harry’s pants down under his balls with his other hand to give him proper tugs, just on the right side of too dry.

Harry’s eyes rolled back, “Mmm—baby—your hand feels so good. Fuck.” he began to buck up into Louis’ fist slowly.

“Yeah? Like that?” Louis said as his thumb swiped over Harry’s slit a few more times.

Harry was about to answer enthusiastically when he felt the warmth of Louis’ hand disappear and his cock being tucked back into his pants.

“Wha—“ he was cut off by Louis’ lips on his for a slow open mouthed kiss.

He still felt the buzz of his boyfriend’s lips on his when Louis pulled off, grabbed Harry’s hand off of his bum, and turned over into a spooning position.

“Baby, why’d you stop?"

He felt Louis press his bum snuggly against his still hard cock. “Sleep now.”

And...

Fucking hell. This boy was going to be the death of him.

Harry growled into the side of Louis’ neck and planted a rough kiss to the to the soft skin there. He willed his cock to calm down but was a rather hard task with the position they were in.

“Bloody tease.” he rubbed his clothed dick up against Louis’ bum once to make it clear just how much Louis affected him. He couldn’t see it but he knew Louis was smirking and was well chuffed.

Leaving one last kiss to Louis’ neck, Harry pulled one of the duvets over them, and curled in closer to let his body heat radiate from him, to Louis. The cool air was still filtering in and Harry knew neither of them would get back to sleep with Louis shivering because of it.

Harry forced himself out of his embrace with Louis and walked over to the windows. He pushed each of them closed, locked them up, and began to walk back to the bed.

He caught a glimpse of Louis smiling at him softly from under the covers and then rushed covered his face. Harry flopped down right on top of him, bed bouncing underneath them.

Louis ripped the duvet from over his head to take a sharp inhale. Harry planted a kiss on his mouth to silence the complaint on the tip of his tongue, and rolled off to crawl back under.

“Love you.” he tightened his arms around louis waist in their original position.

The both relaxed slowly letting sleep over take them.

“Love you, too.” Louis whispered.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon after freshening up and eating a hearty brunch, Harry sat back into the corner of their couch and pulled Louis down onto his lap. Louis’ back to Harry’s chest.

Louis drew his knees into his chest and let his head relax onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry lifted Louis' shirt a bit and caressed his finger tips over the soft skin right underneath his belly button. He kissed the side of his head and let the comfortable silence settle over them.

Harry would happily stay like this the rest of the day.

A few blissful minutes passed by when apparently Louis got bored and began to squirm. He unfolded his legs and leaned forward trying to wiggle his way out of Harry’s grasp.

“H, let me up,” Louis pleaded. “We should go out and do something today. Spend some time outdoors.”

It was rare that the two of them had time off, let alone at the same time in the same place.

Harry thought about it for a second and agreed. They should be doing something productive with their day. They’re in LA together for who knows how much longer. And besides, he knows he’ll do anything to make Louis happy. Which includes leaving the privacy of their own home and sneaking around the city.

“What did you have in mind?”

Louis gently pulled Harry’s hands off his hips and stood to face him.

“I was thinking we could go to the beach.” he said stepping closer.

He dropped his right knee down on the side of Harry and ran both of his hands through his short locks, softly scratching his scalp. “Can’t remember, for the life of me, when’s the last time I had a swim in the ocean.”

He dropped his other knee down on the other side of Harry and placed his bum directly on his crotch. Harry slid his hands up Louis’ jogger covered thighs and bit back a moan when he felt Louis begin to tug on his hair.

“You're also looking quite pale lately.” Harry barely noticed the subtle jab when Louis tugged his head to the side and began giving his neck open mouth kisses.

Harry whimpered at the feeling and his cock twitched to life. He moved his hands from Louis’ thighs to his curvy hips, bringing Louis down to rock against him. He felt Louis’ grip in his hair tighten before he pulled off of his neck and admired his work.

Harry leaned in and caught Louis’ lips between his. Louis draped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed harder into the kiss. Harry removed his lips from Louis’ only to lean back in, and ghost his tongue over Louis’ rosey-pink lips. Louis opened his mouth slightly, granting Harry access, and Harry softly ran his tongue over Louis’. Both of them moaned in unison at the feeling. Harry continued to deepen the kiss as Louis fell more pliant on top of him. He brought one hand up to Louis’ jaw, coaxing his mouth open so he could suck on his tongue. He could not get enough of how his boy tasted.

Harry pulled off and began to suck a mark under Louis’ ear. He let his hands travel further down until he was cupping both of Louis' cheeks. Harry licked further down his neck and bit down on his shoulder giving Louis' bum a tight squeeze.

Louis began to grind his arse down at a steady pace and Harry squeezed harder at every down stroke. They were both still fully dressed, but that did nothing to stop both of their cocks from leaking out steady streams of precome.

Harry removed his hands from Louis’ arse and slid them underneath Louis’ joggers and pants. He grasped the plump warm skin in each hand groaning at how perfectly it fit. He spread his cheeks open, teasing a fingertip to Louis’ tight hole.

“Harry—“ Louis panted out falling completely pliant.

_Fuck._

The sight in front of him nearly knocked the breath out of Harry. Louis' eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed pink, fringe pushed halfway off his forehead, and lips slightly swollen. He was so fucking beautiful.

Harry growled and went in for a kiss.

When Harry was met with nothing he opened his eyes to his boyfriend’s breathless, teasing smile. Louis dodged his advance by leaning back almost far enough that Harry’s knees touched his shoulder blades. When did his boyfriend become so flexible?

Louis’ thighs must have been straining, but that did nothing to stop Harry from pulling his hands from Louis’ arse, pushing them up under Louis’ t-shirt, and blowing raspberries to the skin he was revealing. He held on tightly to Louis’ sides and began wiggling his fingers while lightly biting the soft skin of his tummy.

His form of payback for Louis being a bloody tease and all.

“Harry!” Louis nearly shrieked. He would never admit to it but he was extremely ticklish.

Harry didn’t relent though and kept wiggling his fingers into Louis’ sides, leaning back to watch the boy in his lap turn red in the face and try to conceal his laughter. He couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his lips. He just loved this boy so much.

His eyes roamed down Louis’ body and caught sight of his still hard cock. God, he just wanted to stay here and suck it for a while. Who needed the beach anyway?

While Harry was distracted by his filthy thoughts Louis managed to squirm free of his clutches and plop back down on his lap.

“We should start to get a move on, yeah?” Louis said still a bit breathless. He planted a sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips and bounced in his lap to convey his excitement. Or possibly to further tease him.

“Baby,” Harry bit out, trying not to let Louis’ movements get the best of him. “You’re doing a shit job convincing me to leave.”

At that Louis’ bounces stopped and he hauled himself up to a standing position.

“Alright then,” Louis turned and started heading for the stairs. “Wait right there.”

Harry watched as he disappeared up into their second level. Once Louis was out of sight he exhaled a long sigh. Fuck. This is the second time today his boyfriend has left him with blue balls. He didn’t know how much more teasing he could take. He needed release.

He rubbed the heel of his palm across his length just to take some of the edge off. He thought of the least appealing things he could to get his cock to go down. He took in a few more deep breaths and began to feel himself relax.

He sat up on the couch just as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He glanced up and—

Fucking hell.

Louis walked over towards Harry in nothing but tight, light blue, swim trunks. His hips swayed and the light color of the trunks made his already tan skin seemingly glow. And, christ, these left little to the imagination.

“Maybe these will convince you, hm?” Louis spoke coyly even though he knew well enough what he was doing to Harry.

So much for trying to calm his cock down.

“Um—“ Harry cleared his throat. “Y-yes. Yes you are absolutely right.”

He stood and took in the sight in front of him. He reached a hand out to touch but was promptly smacked away. He gave Louis his best pleading eyes but Louis was not having it.

“Ah ah, Harold. No touching the goods.”

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

Louis leaned up on his toes to give Harry’s cheek a small kiss and headed towards the kitchen, “I’ll pack us a few snacks while you get our other shit together, yeah?”

“And why do you get the simple task, hm?”

“Cause you’re shit at picking snacks.” Louis shrugged as if it were obvious.

“Right.” Harry found him self fondly rolling his eyes, again.

“Love you, babe. Now get moving. I’m driving!” Louis yelled out fully disappearing into their giant kitchen.

“Yeah yeah. Love you, too.” Harry let the comfort and familiarity of those words wash over him.

He was so fucking lucky. 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

Harry placed their bag of beach essentials in the boot of their shared Range Rover, and decided to keep their small cooler of fruits, crisps, and bottled waters in the back seat for easy access. He shut the car doors and walked back up the path to their front door. He stood by the security pad waiting for Louis to bring down extra towels from upstairs.

As he waited he could feel the heat seeping in through the window. He was dressed in a tiny pair of hot pink swim trunks, nike slides, and a loose white vest with the sides cut out. He had only been in America for a minute and he was already feeling like a proper SoCal native. Or the stereo type at least.

Louis came down the stairs with extra towels folded neatly in his arms. He was still wearing his tight light blue trunks and one of Harry’s white scoop neck shirts. He peeked over his aviators to see each step coming to avoid falling.

Harry was breathless.

How could someone doing something as simple, as walking down the stairs, look so angelic? Harry knew he was a sap but…

Shit.

This was a whole new level.

Louis made it down the stairs and walked towards Harry, quirking and eyebrow when he saw him giving him his creepy love stare. “Y’alright, love?”

“Of course, baby,” Harry subtly shook himself out of his love trance. “We all set to go?”

Louis snatched the keys out of Harry’s hands and pushed the towels into his chest. “Yep. Let’s go. Burning precious daylight,” he pecked Harry’s cheek and punched in the alarm code. “Should take us about an hour to get there. Maybe a little longer depending on traffic.” Louis said while locking the front door.

“Sounds good.” Harry said switching the towels to one arm so he could drape the other over Louis. “Can I have a kip on the drive up?”

“Of course not,” Louis looked up faux astonished. “We’re in this together, babe. I want you right there with me suffering the Los Angeles traffic and keeping me entertained through the deserted beach roads.”

They reached the car and hopped in on their respective sides. Harry threw the extra towels in the back and buckled himself in. He glanced to his left to see Louis adjusting the seat forward, and up, to be able to see over the dash board. Cute.

“Zip it, Harold.”

Oops. He may have said that last part out loud.

Louis turned on the ignition and blasted the ac shortly after. He selected a mellow playlist just to serve as background noise for the drive up. Harry watched as he pulled out of their drive way, through the gates, and onto the main road.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Harry looked down at how much bigger his hand was than Louis'. He loved it. Absolutely fucking adored it. He lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to each of Louis’ knuckles while drawing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

Louis glanced away from the road to look at Harry. “I’m really glad you’re here,” he said and trained his eyes back on the road. “Just miss you so much when you’re not around."

Harry’s heart sank at the confession, and although he could relate, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Harry was incredibly blessed in not only his career but his relationship. Louis was the most selfless human being to walk the earth, and offered Harry nothing but his unconditional love and support, and somehow, Harry still had him by his side after all these years.

He knew he had to make his time here count.

He pressed his lips to Louis’ hand firmer this time, giving it a tight squeeze, “Miss you too, baby,” he gave his knuckles another kiss. “So much, all of the time. And I’m so glad I’m here too.”

He reached his body over the center console and gave Louis’ cheek a sweet kiss. Louis blushed and batted him away with their joined hands. Small smile lingering on his lips.

“Love you so much, Lou.” He reached over again and placed more than a few quick pecks on the side of his face.

“You’re obstructing my vision, Harry! You’re going to get us killed!” he said with no bite to his words. Harry noted the crinkles by his sunglass-hidden eyes appearing, his cheeks flushing, and how he didn’t try to push away.

Harry settled back into his seat squeezing Louis’ hand tight and stared out the window as the world outside blurred past him.

“Love you too, H” this time Louis brought Harry’s hand towards his lips and laid one lingering peck there.

Harry scrunched up his nose and put his dimples out on display. He turned to watch Louis drive with soft eyes and love in his heart.

He would live in this moment forever if you asked him to.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing 4 pm by the time they arrived at the tiny parking lot hidden behind sand dunes and beach shrubbery. Louis cut the ignition and walked over to pay the small parking fee. Harry gathered the cooler and towels before exiting the car. He opened up the boot and slung the beach bag over his shoulder.

“Should probably drape a towel over your tattoos, love.” Harry heard Louis’ voice behind him as he was closing the boot.

He looked around the parking lot noticing there were a few other cars parked, meaning enough people to possibly be recognized. They were rarely this reckless when it came to spending time outside of their home, so Harry understood Louis’ concern fully.

“Don’t think the general public will recognize you without your curly locks.” Louis slid a hand through Harry’s hair and ruffled through the chopped ends.

“Alright, but I get to drape this one over your head and you have to keep your eyes peeled for on-lookers.” Harry bargained.

“Deal.” He snatched the cooler from Harry’s hand and allowed Harry to place the towel over his head.

“Alright, Harold, follow my lead.” He started for the trails that lead down to the beach, clearly in a fantastic mood. Harry just smiled and covered his shoulders with the towel.

They walked down steep sand dunes avoiding as many sharps rocks as possible until they reached a set of stairs leading to the main beach.

“Let me scope out the area,” Louis said placing invisible binoculars to his sunglass covered eyes. Such a nutter. “There’s a few people we’ll have to sneak by, but if we pass that rock over there we’ll be completely secluded.”

He looked back at Harry for approval. “Sounds good. Lead the way.”

“Okay, but stay back a few steps.”

Harry watched as Louis jetted down the rusty set of stairs and jumped off the last step landing in a crouched position, checking out the area to his left then his right. Towel still draped over his body he waved Harry over to follow. Again, what an absolute nutter.

Harry tightened the towel covering his ink and began the trek down the stairs. It was a fairly hot afternoon, and in a bittersweet way, it felt nice to not have curls harboring heat at the back of his neck. He was going to have to be generous with the sunscreen, however.

He followed Louis along the wall of weathered sea cliff stopping every once and a while to peek into the caves. He kept his head lowered just incase anyone happened to look back and recognize him. He saw Louis squeeze between two rocks, separating one part of the beach from the other, and tried to mimic his movements.

After avoiding a twisted ankle, climbing through the slick rocks, Harry walked the rest of the way to the small patch of land. Sea cliffs and beach rocks covered the area from both sides and the tide pushed up to the shore lazily.

“Good?”

Harry looked over to see Louis already setting down the cooler and pulling his towel and shirt off.

“Perfect.” Harry smiled and began to set up.

He pulled out their designated blue beach towels and laid them out on the sand. He dropped the bag on top of one and began removing his clothing. He reached in the bag to pull out the sunscreen and was about to pop the top open when—

“I’ll help you with that.”

Harry smirked as Louis grabbed the bottle out of his hand. “Bit eager are we?”

Louis squirt a handful of sunscreen into his palm and closed the lid, “You’re wearing tiny, hot pink trunks, and I haven’t got a proper feel of your new beach body. Can you blame me?”

Harry blushed at that. He knew Louis always loved his toned physique (biceps and back especially) but Harry had been hitting it hard in the gym lately, and when he was away from Louis it was a perfect stress reliever. In more ways than one.

Louis began at his shoulders and spread the sunscreen down one arm at a time. Harry watched as Louis became fixated on the right bicep he was working on. Harry lifted his arm and flexed, giving himself a small peck on the muscle.

“Oh for God’s sake.” Louis snapped out of his trance and moved on to the other arm.

Harry snorted out a laugh. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy that, baby.”

Louis smacked a hand down on the center of Harry’s chest spreading the cream across his torso. “You’re a cocky shit.” he mumbled under his breath, blush high on his cheeks.

Harry turned and let Louis finish off his back. He picked up the bottle and spread a little on his face.

“Want me to do you?” Louis nodded and turned his back towards him.

Harry rubbed the cream over his back and down his arms. He spun Louis around and began working on his front. He rubbed down his curvy hips and small tummy. He ran his hands back up spreading some of the cream across his chest.

He saw Louis' breath hitch slightly when he ran his finger tips over his sensitive nipples. So naturally, he wanted to play with them a bit. He took the right one between two fingers and began to roll the nub slowly.

Louis jumped back scandalized. “Harry! I’m trying to have a swim here, not pop a stiffy.”

“My apologies,” Harry said with a satisfied smirk. Louis finally got a taste of his own teasing medicine. “Don’t forget your face. Meet you in the water?”

Harry didn’t wait for an answer, too proud that he successfully affected his boy. He walked towards the water until his bottom half was completely submerged. It wasn’t terribly cold but it would take some getting used to.

Just as he was cupping enough water to splash over his top half he felt a weight smack against his back.

“Fucking hell! You were supposed to go under.” Louis said climbing up Harry’s back still attempting to dunk him.

“So that’s how you want to play, huh?” Harry grabbed Louis by his wrists, threw him over his shoulder, and into the water.

He laughed to himself for all but a second when he felt both feet being swept from underneath him. When he was fully under water he heard Louis’ uncontrolled laughter and thought, _I deserved that_.

\--


	5. Chapter 5

“You tired, baby?” Louis and him were still in the water. Louis wrapped his legs tight around Harry's waist, cuddled his arms around his neck, and laid his head softly on his shoulder. Harry let the lazy waves lightly jostle their bodies around.

“No,” he yawned. Dead give away. “‘M perfectly fine.”

“How about we get some food and water in you, and i’ll drive us home, yeah?” Louis sat silent for so long that Harry had to check if he was asleep.

He reached down and pinched Louis’ bum, “Sound good?”

Louis lifted his head, “Yes, but only if you carry me over. Too tired.”

“Thought you said you were ‘perfectly fine’,” Harry smirked at Louis disgruntled expression. “Don’t worry I won’t hold it against you,” They both let out a small laugh and Harry closed the distance between their lips giving him a sweet kiss. “Hold on tight, baby.”

Harry hitched Louis up higher by the bottom of his thighs and began walking back towards the shore. Once he reached their beach towels he carefully set Louis down on one and quickly grabbed a towel to cover his shivering body. He turned to sit down on his own when he felt Louis give a small tug on his wrist.

He allowed himself to be pulled down to Louis level for a kiss on the mouth. “Love you.”

Harry’s insides vibrated with adoration and he smiled his cheesiest smile since arriving here. “Love you, too.” He gave his boy one last kiss and sat down next to him.

Harry took a towel to his hair and dried off the extra droplets on his skin. He reached into the bag for his extra shirt instead of his vest, seeing as it was starting to get a bit chilly.

“Packed a jumper for you, want it?” Louis’ teeth chattered as he nodded his head, and quickly dried off before putting it on.

Harry brought the cooler between them opening it up and handing Louis a chilled bottle of water. He put one to the side for himself and tossed Louis his bag of crisps. He reached back in pulling out slightly browned apple slices—

“Oh shit. Didn’t even think of that happening when I sliced them up sorry, love,” Louis said swallowing down his crisps “Here take the rest of these.” He handed over the remaining crisps and dusted his hands off on the towel.

He watched Louis as he dug into the cooler fishing out a bag of strawberries. He pulled one out and bit into it, juice running down the corner of his lips. He wiped it off and finished chewing, sucking the juice covered finger into his mouth. Christ.

“Mmm, babe, these are much better than those crisps,” he reached in the bag to pull another one out. “Let me feed you one.”

Harry swallowed down his mouthful of salty crisps and cleansed his palette with a gulp of water. “Okay, go for it.” He opened his mouth wide sticking out his tongue slightly further. When he felt the strawberry hit his tongue he bit down careful to miss Louis’ finger.

“Mm, juicy,” he said through a mouthful of the fruit. He finished chewing and took the bag from Louis. “Your turn.”

He picked out the largest strawberry he could find, “Open wide,” Louis complied and Harry moved the fruit into his mouth. Louis stretched his mouth around the fruit, and Harry’s fingers, and bit down, sucking the tip of Harry’s pointer finger slightly where the strawberry once was. He pulled off and finished chewing, bringing a thumb to the corners of his mouth and sucking the remaining juices off.

“Jesus, Tomlinson,” Harry rubbed his hands over his face trying not to get worked up. “What is it with you today?”

“Not sure what you’re talking about, Styles.”

“From the minute you woke up 'til now you’ve been a right tease!”

Louis brought his hand up to his chest in faux shock. “I’m insulted you would accuse me of such a thing, Harry.”

At that, Harry launched himself on top of him, careful not to knock him too hard into the ground. He grabbed both of Louis’ wrists in one hand and placed them on the towel above his head. He straddled his hips and brought his other hand down to tease at the waistband of Louis’ trunks.

“This ringing any bells?” Louis turned his head to the side hiding the smile on his face and hummed out a _no_.

“No?” Harry leaned down and began sucking bruises into Louis’ neck, still teasing his hand further into his trunks. He felt Louis relax underneath him, and slightly shutter when he ran the tip of his thumb over Louis’ slit.

He pulled off Louis’ neck with a wet smack and moved his mouth up to Louis’ ear. “Can’t wait to get you home,” he whispered changing the subject. He lightly grazed over his ear lobe and Louis exhaled a small  _mmmh_.

He removed his hand from Louis’ hardening cock and tiny wrists, and brought one to his jaw to make him face him. “Gonna taste every inch of you,” he pressed their lips together, shoving his tongue in and moaning at the lingering taste of strawberry. He pulled off and looked Louis in the eye. “Gonna make you fall apart with just my tongue in your perfect arse,” Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he ground his cock up against Harry. “Then I’m gonna open you up slowly until you’re begging for me to fuck you,”

“Yeah?” Louis whimpered out, now steadily grinding his cock up against Harry’s.

“Yeah, baby,” Harry planted another sloppy kiss to Louis’ mouth, and removed his hand from Louis jaw to tug at his hair. He brought his lips back to Louis’ ear and whispered, “And then I’m going to give it to you how you like until you come from my cock alone.”

“Please, Harry.” Louis begged speeding up his hips.

Harry smiled his cockiest smile feeling Louis grab at his back, and pressing his now fully hard cock up against Harry’s hot pink trunks. He sucked Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth one last time giving it a small nibble. “I’ll pack our things while you go take care of that.”

“Wha—“ Harry kissed away Louis’ protests and stood over him.

“Surely that one rings a bell.” Harry watched Louis’ confused face morph into realization.

“Oi you bastard!” Harry laughed out loud at Louis' squawk.

“At least you can take one last dip in the ocean to fix your problem. I had the warmth of your arse pressed against me this morning,” Harry reminded “You don’t even want to know the things I had to think up to get it down.”

“I have no sympathy,” Louis stood grabbing a towel and the keys. “Since there’s no way I’m getting back in the water, _you_  pack our shit, and I’ll walk this one off.”

“Okay, baby. Meet you at the car,” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. “Please don’t leave without me.”

Louis chuckled, “Don’t give me any ideas, love.”

Harry leaned in for one last kiss and smacked Louis on the bum. “Off you go. Love you!”

Louis walked away flipping Harry off behind his head. “Love you!”

Harry would never get tired of the feeling he got hearing those words spill from Louis’ mouth.

And he couldn’t believe he got to call him his.

\--


	6. Chapter 6

Harry punched in their gate code and drove the rest of the way up their drive way. He parked the Range Rover and cut the ignition.

“Baby,” He shook Louis’ shoulder lightly. By the time Harry lugged all the stuff up to the car Louis had been fully asleep. He pushed Louis’ fringe off his forehead and kissed him there. “We’re home, lets get inside, and get you cleaned up.”

“Mmkay.” Louis mumbled docile from sleep.

They exited the car taking their beach necessities and small cooler with them. They walked up the path to their door together, Harry wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulder, tugging him closer to kiss the side of his head. They reached the door and Harry unlocked it letting Louis in and disarming the alarm behind him.

“You can leave your towel and stuff down here and go get a head start in the shower.” Harry said already unpacking their bag to throw it all in the wash.

“Y’sure? I can do it if you want.”

“No, baby, I’ve got it,” He headed toward the laundry room and paused to ask, “Want me to bring you up anything? A snack? Dinner? You hungry?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “I’m good, babe. Just want to wash all this sand off me.”

Louis began to walk up the stairs and Harry ogled his arse in his slightly still damp swim trunks. He couldn’t wait to tear that arse up.

“Save some hot water for me i’ll meet you in there.” Harry shouted as Louis disappeared up into the second level.

“I wait for no one Harold. Move your slow arse or I’m going to bed!” Louis yelled and shut their bedroom door behind him.

Harry practically sprinted to the washing machine. He shoved their dirty towels in, and stripped down completely naked shoving those clothes in as well. He slammed the door shut, pouring in the detergent, and not even paying attention to which setting he put it on.

He dashed across the living room, and up the stairs in all his cock bouncing, naked glory. He swung the door to their room open and rushed into the en suit. He peeked into their giant glass shower, and got an eye full of Louis leaning one hand against their marble wall, and the other reaching down to soap up his legs.

“Enjoying the view?” Louis asked. Cheeky.

“I am actually. Might just sit and watch you for a while.”

Louis stood and turned to face him. “I’d rather you not be a creep, and get in here to wash my hair, but it’s your choice.”

Harry’s lips curled into a smile. He stepped into the shower closing the door behind him.

“Hand me the shampoo, love. Please”

Louis grabbed it from the shelf and pressed his back against Harry’s front. Harry grabbed the bottle and squirt some product in his palm. He placed the bottle back on the shelf, and began lathering it through Louis’ hair. He felt Louis exhale a sigh against him as he massaged his fingers through his scalp.

“Feels good.” Louis rasped out

“Lean into the water, baby,” Louis leaned his head forward and Harry washed the suds out of his locks. “Want me to clean you?” he kissed Louis’ shoulder and squeezed at Louis’ hips.

“Already took care of that,” Louis leaned his head back puckering his lips for a kiss. Harry obliged giving him a few short pecks. “Want to wash yours now.” Harry released Louis and switched their positions.

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt Louis’ finger tips massage at his scalp. He loved how Louis knew just where to scratch to make Harry instantly relax. “So weird not having to wash your mane.” Louis snickered.

“Yeah? Do you miss it?” Harry did. He loved his curly locks and was sometimes slightly insecure without them.

“I miss pulling on it a bit, and the buns, but other than that I prefer your short hair,” He lathered Harry’s hair into a mohawk, “Couldn’t do that before, and now your pretty face isn’t hidden behind your curls,” He wrapped his soapy arms around Harry’s middle giving him a tight squeeze. "I get a clear view of your jaw line _and_  the cutest, quirkiest ears I’ve ever seen.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s jaw and his ear causing Harry’s dimples to deepen.

What would Harry do without Louis?

Honestly, Louis always knew what to do and say to assure him he was deeply loved and cared for. He was always there during Harry's battles with himself, and not in a way where he tried to ‘fix' him, but in a way where he was right there by his side, encouraging, and praising him on his small and large victories. He was so great, and Harry just wanted to make sure Louis knew he was appreciated, and that he would spend the rest of his life loving him for everything he was.

Harry turned his body in Louis’ grip, brought his hands to cup Louis’ face, and kissed him deeply. “Dry off and wait for me on the bed,” Harry softly commanded. “I’ll finish up in here and I want you on your tummy. No touching, please.”

Louis shivered at his words. “Don’t tell me what to do.” he complied anyway swaying his hips out of the shower and over to the linen closet to dry off. Harry watched Louis walk all the way out and slowly finished cleaning himself up.

Harry had plans for him tonight. He was going to make it clear how devoted he was to Louis and every one of his needs.

\--


	7. Chapter 7

Harry exited the en suite and took in the sight before him. Louis was laid out on their crisp white sheets with his legs slightly spread. His arms were wrapped around a pillow, his head turned to the side, and eyes closed. His hips moved in slow circles against the bed seemingly to avoid touching himself just as Harry requested.

He raked his eyes down Louis’ sun kissed body and palmed himself at the thought of getting to take him apart piece by piece. “So gorgeous, baby.”

Louis turned to look at Harry behind him, eyes immediately softening, and lips curling up into a shy smile. “Come tell me how gorgeous I am over here.”

Harry walked towards their bed and Louis placed his head back on the pillow. Before joining him Harry reached into his side table pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He set the lube next to Louis’ head and left the condom box forgotten on top of the table.

Harry crawled into the bed and settled on his knees between Louis’ spread legs. “Want you to be loud tonight, baby,” He ran his hands up the back of Louis’ legs until his palms were full of Louis’ arse. “Want you to tell me how good something feels,” He smacked his right hand against Louis’ arsecheek, practically salivating at how it jiggled. “Want you to tell me if you don’t like something, or want it done differently,” He leaned over and kissed a trail up Louis' spine until he reached his ear. “Tonight is about you and making you feel good. Wanna remind you how much I love you,” Louis was lightly panting underneath him, clearly worked up. “Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes, Harry, fuck,” He twisted his upper body to drag Harry in by his neck, snogging the daylights out of him. “Just, please, hurry up and do something!” He said short of breath.

Harry pulled off him and gently pushed Louis back down on the pillow. “Gonna play with your arse a bit, yeah?”

Louis moaned, and brought his lower-half up on his knees, showing off his tight pink hole.

Harry growled and brought down a sharp smack to Louis’ right cheek. He cupped both cheeks in his hands spreading them apart, and leaned in to place a kiss right to his hole. “Such a perfect arse, Lou, fuck.”

He pulled back and smacked the meatiest part of his left cheek eliciting a high pitched whine out of Louis. “Can you do that for a bit,” he whimpered out. “Feels so good.”

Harry paused a bit surprised by the request.

“You sure, baby?” They haven’t ever gone further than light spanks, and they would have to discuss this, but Louis’ seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this if his lustful expression is anything to go by.

“Just a few more, please? Nothing too crazy—S’just,” Louis’ bit his lip thinking over his next words. “I like the sting, and that it’s your hand. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, babe.”

Harry knew he wouldn’t either. He just wanted Louis to be one-hundred-percent sure about this. “Alright,” he rubbed his hands over each cheek gently, leaning down to press the softest kisses to each one. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much promise?”

“Promise,” he wiggled his bum in Harry’s hold. “Love you.”

Harry ran his hands over the smooth skin softly one last time. “Love you, too.”

With that Harry brought a sharp smack against Louis’ right cheek. He pulled back his left hand and planted one, two, slaps against his left. He grabbed both cheeks, massaging them in his hands, before laying another slap down on Louis’ right one. Louis was whimpering beneath him, arching his back deeper, and wiggling his bum up for more.

Harry moved his hands to Louis’ hips to still him. His hardening cock leaked out a stream of precome at the sight of his bright pink handprints on Louis’ arse. “Oh God. Baby,” he placed an open mouth kiss on his right cheek and moved to do the same to the left. “Look so fucking hot with my handprints on your arse.”

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis moaned out when he felt Harry’s tongue soothing over the heated skin again. “Just one more each and we can move on. Please.”

Harry lifted his mouth off Louis’ arse and slapped each cheek on the wet patches. He leaned down and sucked Louis’ lips into his mouth. “Did so well, baby,” he brushed a thumb across Louis’ cheek wiping his tears away. “So, so good. How are you feeling?”

Louis stared at Harry trying to catch his breath. He reached his lips up to peck Harry on the mouth. “M’good,” he smiled. Eyes glassy and cheeks ruddy. “Still hard, though.”

Harry laughed at that and pressed his lips to Louis’ one last time. “Me too,” He leaned back on his knees and gave Louis’ bum a few soft pecks. “Never been so fucking hard in my life, can’t wait to get you all prepped for me.”

“So what are you waiting for?” Louis rasped out seductively.

“Wanna make this last. Haven’t eaten your arse in who knows how long.”

Harry flattened himself on the bed pulling Louis’ legs down so he could fit between them.

“Well, by all means, take your sweet ti—“ Louis’ sarcasm was cut off by by Harry’s tongue licking a trail from his balls the way up to the tip of his crack.

“I intend to.”

Harry repeated the same path a few more times getting Louis nice and wet. He grabbed a cheek in each hand, spreading them wider to bury his face in-between them.

“Ohh—fuck!” Louis half moaned half yelled

Harry rut against the sheets at the encouragement and flattened his tongue against Louis’ hole. He ran his flat tongue up and down, creating a slick patch of saliva around the ring of muscle. He spread Louis’ cheeks wider and pointed his tongue. He teased the puckered skin there until finally prodding at his hole.

“P-please, Harry! Feels so—Mmmh—Need more!” He whined out.

Harry got to his knees and flipped Louis over on his back. He pressed his pointer and middle finger to Louis’ lips. “Suck.”

Louis enthusiastically sucked Harry’s fingers into his mouth. Moaning around them and rubbing his tongue between them. Harry brought a hand to his cock and stroked himself slowly. He was going to pass out at how delicious Louis looked with his mouth stuffed full of Harry’s fingers. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Louis reached a hand down to his own cock only getting half a tug in before Harry smacked it away. “No touching, baby.” Louis whimpered around Harry’s fingers and pulled his hand from his mouth.

“Want your cock already. Been ready to come for ages—“ Harry shoved his two fingers back in his mouth cutting Louis off. Louis shivered but fell pliant.

“Don’t come yet,” He looked Louis in the eye and brushed his cock against him. Both moaned at the feeling. “Want you to come on my cock.”

Louis nodded his head frantically squeezing his eyes shut. He tried desperately to grind up against Harry’s cock again, but Harry placed himself back between Louis’ legs removing his fingers from Louis’ mouth.

“Let me hear you.”

He swiped his tongue against Louis’ hole and he heard Louis cry out above him. Harry smirked, pressing his middle finger between Louis’ cheeks, and lifted his head to get a quick peek of Louis falling apart above him. He buried his tongue back in Louis’ arse poking the tip of it between Louis’ walls until Louis completely relaxed around him.

“Ohh fuck. Deeper!"

He drove his tongue deeper into Louis’ hole and started to work his finger alongside his tongue. Louis repeated his mantra of whimpers and soft yeah’s. Harry reached his other hand up to roll Louis’ balls gently. Louis firmly grasped Harry’s wrist keeping it there while he began to push down on Harry’s face.

Harry ground down into the sheets. Louis practically riding his face turned him on so immensely he could come just from this.

“Harry—gonna come if you keep doing that—Fuck.” He panted out loosening his grip on Harry’s wrist and removing it from his balls.

Harry gave one last suck to Louis’ hole before coming up for air. “Hand me the lube.”

Louis felt around the bed frantically until finally finding it up by his head. He chucked the bottle at Harry and pushed back down on Harry’s finger tip. “Want your cock in me now so make it quick,” Harry raised and eyebrow at the command. “Please?”

He let it slide. “Anything for you, my love.”

Harry flipped open the cap, drizzled the lube over his fingers, and rubbed them together to warm them up. He pressed his first finger to Louis’ hole and entered with ease. He thrust the finger in and out and relished in Louis’ approving sighs above him. He turned his head and latched on to Louis’ thigh, sucking and nibbling on the skin, leaving a small bruise behind.

“Another.” Louis panted.

Harry mouthed up his thigh until he reached Louis cock. He left a trail of kisses up the underside of his cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. He simultaneously pressed a second finger alongside the other already buried in Louis’ arse.

“Fuck. Your mouth—” Louis cursed.

Harry pulled off still stretching Louis around his fingers. “You can if you'd like.”

Louis groaned at the proposition. “I’ll come. Don’t wanna come that way,” he admitted through jagged breaths. “But you bet your fucking arse I’m holding that to you in the morning.”

Harry shrugged and wrapped his lips back around Louis’ tip. He suckled on the head and dipped his tongue into the slit. He scissored his two fingers in and out of Louis purposefully avoiding his prostate. He sunk down on Louis cock until he felt it at the back of his throat, and squeezed in a third finger.

Louis laced his fingers through Harry’s short locks and tugged. Harry quickly pumped his fingers in and out of Louis, and curled them giving Louis’ prostate a quick rub. “Fuck, babe—Ah—right there!” Louis begged and tightened his grip in Harry’s hair.

Harry pulled off Louis’ cock and continued fingering Louis hitting his prostate every other thrust. “Beg for my cock, baby,” Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes. “Wanna hear how bad you want me to fuck you.”

Louis’ eyes fluttered shut at his words and the solid pounding on his prostate. “Want you to fuck me, Harry,” he opened his eyes taking a deep breath to get his next sentence out. “Please, wanna—ahh—feel you tomorrow when I wake up,” he hissed out, "Wanna feel you when I sit down,” he met Harry’s thrusting fingers with his arse. “Wanna feel how good you gave it to me days after. P-please get your cock in me—fuck—I’m ready.”

“Shit.”

Harry slowed his fingers and gently pulled them out. He grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled it over his cock. He tossed the bottle and stroked the lube generously over himself. He grabbed a pillow from around Louis head and placed it under his hips.

He grabbed his cock in one hand lining it up to Louis pink, wet hole. He leaned his arm on the side of Louis’ head and felt one of Louis’ arms wrap around his back, and the other at the back of his neck.

Louis spread his legs and wrapped them around Harry’s waist pulling him closer by his heels. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ mouth and rested his forehead against his. “Love you so much, baby.”

“Love you, too.” Louis gasped out. He scrunched his eyes shut at feeling of Harry’s tip slowly slide into him.

Harry brought his mouth to Louis again sliding his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip to get him to open up. When Louis did, Harry shoved his tongue into his mouth, moaning at the thought of Louis tasting himself on his tongue. The deeper he pushed his cock in the filthier the kiss became. Wet sucking sounds came from their mouths, battling each other over who gets to suck on who’s tongue. Harry’s hips fully met Louis’ arse and they both broke away to catch their breath.

Harry brought his mouth down to Louis’ right nipple distracting Louis’ from the stretch until he was fully relaxed. He sucked the nub into his mouth and rolled the other with his fingers. Louis was completely pliant underneath him, letting every different sensation take over his body.

“Harry,” he all but whispered, “You can move now.”

Harry lifted his head and took Louis’ hands from around him and laced them together above Louis’ head. He pressed a hard kiss to Louis mouth as he pulled half way out slowly, and thrust back in. Harry was so worked up it wouldn’t be much longer till Louis’ tight heat took over his orgasm.

He thrust in and out of Louis’ slowly working up a steady pace. Sounds of skin meeting skin and Louis’ cut off whimpers filled the otherwise silent room. He released Louis’ hands and moved to throw Louis’ leg over his shoulder. He drove his cock in slowly, testing out the new angle, and searching for—

“Oh fuck, Harry, right there!”

Harry sped up his pace nailing the bundle of nerves every thrust. He grabbed Louis’ hand and brought it up to his own nipple encouraging Louis to play with it. Louis tugged and pulled hard on the nub, knowing Harry could take it, and Harry released his own animalistic growl. Fuck. His nipples were so sensitive and Louis’ touch was driving him mad.

“Harry faster! M’gonna come!” Louis begged.

Harry pounded into Louis as fast and hard as he possibly could. His balls slapped against Louis’ arse and it was fucking music to his ears. He leaned down taking Louis’ earlobe into his mouth. “Come on, baby. Come from just my cock.”

Harry drove into Louis relentlessly, breathing erratic, and muscles bulging.

“Come for me, Louis."

He felt Louis clench tightly around him and yelled out one final _Harry!_  right as he came.

Harry kept thrusting into Louis’ arse as white streaks shot up against both of their tummy’s. He thrust in hard, one, two, three, more times before coming in Louis’ arse and riding out his orgasm.

They were both shaking from the incredible release they just shared. Harry dropped Louis’ leg and flopped right on top of him. He peppered Louis’ face with kisses in between pants and the occasional shiver.

Harry pulled his softening cock out of Louis’ arse and watched as his come trickled out.

Fuck that was Harry’s favorite view.

He looked up and Louis blushed shying away from Harry’s lustful stare. “Hey, none of that,” he turned Louis’ head to face him, “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby. Wish I could watch my come leak out of you all the time.”

“Gross, Harold!” it was, but it got Louis to smile, and no one had to know it wasn’t too far from the truth.

“M’gonna go grab a cloth, want me to bring you water or anything?”

“No I’m good. Just hurry back. Need cuddles.”

Harry grinned deeply and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Okay. Be right back.”

Harry crawled out of the bed on shaky legs. He walked into the en suite and caught sight of his reflection. Hair sticking out in different directions, a darkening bruise where Louis was playing with his nipple, and come splattered across his abs.

He loved what Louis did to him.

\--


	8. Chapter 8

After Harry cleaned them both up and dressed them in fresh pairs of pants, he pulled Louis into his chest, running his fingers through his hair until he felt his breathing even out. He glanced over at the unused condom box sitting on top of his table. He knew what was hiding in there, and knew Louis wouldn’t ever find out seeing as condoms were a thing of the past for them.

Harry’s stomach was churning, his heart was pounding, and his nerves were spreading from his gut making him tingle all over.

It’s not that he’s ever doubted Louis’ commitment to him. They’ve talked about how they want to spend forever together multiple times. In depth about where they’d like to be married, how many kids they want, what life could possibly be like fifty years from now. They’ve always been each others constant. It’s just the fact of making them a ‘forever’ thing officially.

Harry bought the ring the day before he arrived back in LA, in some antique shop, in some corner of France. The ring that is currently hidden in a box of condoms. A detail Louis would never find out because the ribbing would most likely never end.

Harry glanced down at the boy in his arms. So peaceful and soft in his sleep, fringe swept over his forehead delicately, and the slightest hint of sunburn at the highest point of his cheeks. Harry took a mental photograph knowing this would be the last time he’d watch him sleep in his arms as just a boyfriend.

He had a plan in his head of how he wanted this to go but it involved slipping out without waking Louis. He pressed a kiss to his forehead to test out if he would react or not. He lied there completely still. Breathing still deep and even. Harry began to slowly inch away from him and carefully made his way off the bed. He pulled the duvet up over Louis’ shoulders praying he wouldn’t wake up from the loss of warmth.

Harry walked over to their closet throwing on a pair of black jeans and a giant grey hoodie. He exited the closet and peeked over his shoulder one last time making sure Louis was in fact asleep. Louis hadn’t moved so Harry quickly padded over to the side table and pulled the ring out of the box, and slipped it into his front pocket. He tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes, and practically sprinted out the door. He hopped into their shared Range Rover for the second time that day and willed himself not to speed out of their drive way. He had to stop at the flower shop about ten minutes away and hoped they sold tea candles as well or else he’d have to find somewhere else that did.

He was rehearsing his plan over and over again in his head so much so that he nearly missed his turn for the flower shop. He jerked his vehicle into the parking lot and chose the first parking spot available. He exited the car and locked it behind him. He scoped out the shop to see if anyone was in there who could possibly recognize him. When he saw it was empty he made his way in, bells tinkling above his head to signal his arrival.

“Be with you in just a second,” a woman’s voice yelled from the back. She walked out a moment later drying her hands with a rag and tossing it to the side. “Hi! what can I do for you today?” she smiled.

“Hi—um. I was wondering if I could purchase a few boxes of red rose petals, and also—if you have them—a few sets of tea candles.”

She smiled up at him, “Well lucky for you both are available. Special night?”

Harry blushed. “Yeah sorta,” he kept it vague just in case she did happen to recognize him. He pulled out two American hundred dollar bills and placed them next to the register. “I’ll take however much this can buy, I trust your ratio skills."

“Yes sir let me get that boxed and bagged for you.” she turned on her heel and returned to the back. Harry went in to slight panic mode. He paced in a line back and forth, biting at his thumbnail, taking in deep breaths. He was on a time crunch and the ring in his pocket was burning a hole through his skin tight jeans.

He paced around for a few minutes longer and the woman came back out with two bags, one filled with boxed red rose petals, and the other with dozens of heart shaped tea candles. He pulled out another bill from his wallet and threw it down next to the first. He snatched the bag’s and rushed toward the door. “That’s for you, and for me being so incredibly rude. Have a nice night!” he yelled out right before the door shut behind him.

He unlocked the car and set the bags down in the seat next to him. He buckled himself in and peeled out of the parking lot. He rationed with himself that he should probably not draw anymore attention to him or his car. He couldn’t help it though. He had to get home to Louis. He just hoped with everything he had the Louis was still deep in sleep by the time he got back.

He sped only slightly on the way home turning it from a ten minute drive to an eight. He punched in the gate code and pulled all the way up the drive way, throwing it in park, and cutting off the ignition. He grabbed the bags and stumbled up to the front door thanking his past self for not setting the alarm. He set his keys down and slid his shoes off and began to tip-toe back up the stairs.

He put his ear up to their bedroom door and when he was met with silence he gently pushed it open. Louis was still in the same position as when Harry left. A little bit of pride swelled in Harry’s chest at the thought of tiring Louis out so well he fell in to such a deep sleep.

Fuck. Now was no the time.

Harry went to the closet to change into more appropriate proposal attire and began to put his plan in motion. He felt so alive with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He couldn’t wait to officially ask Louis to marry him.

\--


	9. Chapter 9

_Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
_This is[la vie en rose ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0vUbXkvZTY)_

Harry watched as Louis jumped up from his sleep. Startled by the romantic tune playing at a high volume from the speakers Harry dragged into their bedroom. Louis looked like he was about to shout at him for interrupting his sleep, and then Louis’ breath hitched when he looked around the room.

Red rose petals were sprinkled over the bed, a few sticking to his body, and the rest delicately scattered across the floor and bedroom furniture. Their dark room was illuminated by the glow of dozens of heart shaped tea candles, their curtains were pushed to the side, and windows were opened letting in a soft breeze, balancing out the warmth radiating from the flames.

Then there was Harry standing in the middle of their bedroom floor, dressed in a fitted black suit and his signature black boots, sheer black blouse buttoned up completely for once. His hair was combed back artfully on top of his head and he had a mischievous smile on his face.

“What is th—“

“Come here, Lou.” Harry requested softly, reaching out a hand, patiently awaiting his _soon to be_ fiancés arrival.

Louis hesitated for a second before peeling the covers off himself and walking towards Harry. Harry grabbed his hand and leaned down to place a kiss to his knuckles. The melody continued in the background as Harry pulled Louis into his chest. He rested a hand at the dip of his back right above his pants and began to sway them gently.

“What—what are you doing, babe?” Louis asked curiously.

Harry pulled him in closer and pressed a kiss to his ear “Shh.”

They swayed there together in the middle of their bedroom. Louis’ body still warm from sleep and Harry a clammy bundle of nerves. Harry pulled back to look Louis in the eyes, and smiled deeply when Louis slowly blinked up at him, his eyelids still slightly droopy, and his hair poking out in different directions. He closed the space between their lips and felt his nerves dissipate.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead to Louis, singing out the next few lines in his husky voice, “When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose,”

Louis giggled shaking his head a little, and leaned up to capture Harry’s lips once again. They continued their swaying, Harry adding in one or two spins just to make Louis laugh. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this.

Harry moved his hands to cup Louis’ face and felt Louis hands grab on to his wrists. He stared directly into Louis eyes and softly sang out the few lines of the song, “Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be, la vie en rose.”

Louis was blushing like mad. Harry couldn’t resist the steady stream of kisses he placed on Louis’ lips. He gave one final lingering kiss and looked Louis in the eyes one last time. His soft gaze and small smile drained all of the nerves from Harry’s body and replaced them with fondness.

He took Louis’ hands into his and took one last deep breath, “….Hi, baby.”

“Hi.” Louis breathed out dreamily. Punctuating his greeting with a soft chuckle.

Harry paused for a second looking for a way to start off this long winded speech, “I um—“ his voice shook as his emotions began to take over him. Louis just looked at him encouragingly as he always does. Always wanting Harry to know he’s heard and cared for. He bit his quivering lip and forced the words out, “It’s been a wonderful—amazing—five years being together with you. Meeting you all those years ago was the best thing to ever happen to me,” he swallowed down the lump in his throat and inhaled through his nose, “I know our situation has never been ideal, and theres no possible way we could have known what we were getting into back then, but I’d do it all again if you were right there with me,” Harry sniffled and felt Louis’ thumb brush against his cheek wiping a stray tear. “I’ve learned so much from you as a person. You’re—“ He choked back another sob knowing this was going to be the most vulnerable part of his speech, “You’re so selfless, and kind, and giving, and you’ve fought for our love from day one. It wasn’t always pretty and at times I felt guilty as the world turned against you, but you never—you—“ Harry exhaled wetly once again and let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, love. Take all the time you need.” Louis was right there, brushing away his tears, and caressing the back of his hand in the most comforting way. He had to get through this for him. Had to make it clear how much Harry appreciated and loved him.

Harry sniffled a few more times, swallowed past the giant lump in his throat, and pulled himself together. “You’ve never asked for anything in return. You don’t expect sympathy and you surely don’t expect me to dwell on the bitter situations,” now it was Louis’ turn to become choked up, “You’re so strong, baby. So strong. For me, for us, for your family. You’d sacrifice everything if it meant keeping us happy and healthy. You’ve already sacrificed so much of yourself for me and our love, and I want you to know it never goes unnoticed,” he brought a hand to Louis’ face wiping at his tears, and running his thumb against his quivering lip.

“There is no way I could ever repay you for everything you’ve done for us, but I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and giving you my all.” he stepped back and pulled the white gold antique ring from his pocket.

Louis’ breath audibly hitched and he wiped at his eyes to get a better look at it.

Harry dropped to one knee and presented the ring in front of him. “Louis William Tomlinson—“ he paused looking up at Louis’ eyes welling up again, “Will you marry me?”

Louis let the tears freely fall, “Yes! Of course, Harry.”

Harry felt like he could fly. He stood and slid the thin band on Louis’ finger. Perfect fit. The breath was nearly knocked out of him when Louis threw himself on Harry, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. Their lips crashed together and it was mostly teeth because they couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces, but it was the best kiss of Harry’s life.

“We’re going to be husbands, baby!” Harry squeezed him tight spinning him around once and setting him back down.

Louis slapped a hand against Harry’s chest, “I can’t believe you bloody proposed to me and I’m only in my pants!”

Harry barked out a laugh at that, “I did, and you loved every second of it, you even cried!” he pressed a wet smack against Louis’ cheek.

“Oi! Can a lad not be moved by his  _fiancés_  beautiful words?”

At that Harry’s laughter died down and he pulled Louis into a sweet, deep kiss. “Say it again, baby.”

He looked up at Harry with a goofy smile, "Fiance.”

Harry growled and picked him up tossing him gently on the bed. He shucked off his jacket and undid his belt throwing it to the side. He sat with his back against their headboard and pulled Louis to straddle on top of him, placing his hands on Louis’ soft hips.

“I love you so much, baby, you have no idea,” he pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips and squeezed his sides, “Thank you so much for agreeing to be stuck with me for eternity.”

Louis laughed above him and began to run his fingers through Harry’s perfectly styled hair, “Wasn’t a hardship, love. I’d marry you tomorrow if you asked me to.”

Harry removed the distance between them and began to snog Louis properly. He ran one hand inside Louis’ pants to rest on his bum and brought the other to his face. He pulled back and slid his thumb across Louis’ slick lips.

“Gonna love you till the end of time.” Harry choked up.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“I’ll be right there with you.”

\--


End file.
